


You're An Idiot(Bucky x Reader)

by capstevesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Female pronouns, Marvel Universe, One Shot, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capstevesbarnes/pseuds/capstevesbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request that was sent in on my imagines blog: Could you do a bucky AU non avengers imagine where the reader and Steve are sibilings and she loathes bucky but end up actually loving each other?? Fem!pronouns please and thanks!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Idiot(Bucky x Reader)

“Bucky is finally coming back from his family vacation today.” Steve gleamed as he paced around the living room. “And please don’t take offense, I have enjoyed hanging out with you constantly, but I miss my best friend.”

“No offense taken.” You assured.

Bucky and Steve had been inseparable partners in crime since elementary school. Wherever one went, the other followed. Except for this time. Bucky left for the summer to travel through Europe, leaving Steve all alone. And from Steve’s behavior, you would think he had been gone for years.

As you watched your brother eagerly await his friend’s arrival, you couldn’t help but feel conflicted.

Out of the several things in your life that were meant to exist, your relationship with Bucky Barnes was not one of them. From childhood up to now, it had always been a relationship filled with aggravation and difficulty. Though you had tried to be civil with him for the sake of your brother, Bucky had proved countless times that he was incapable of being anything other than insufferable towards you.

Yet, a part of you had missed him over the summer and you had difficulty understanding why. Whenever he was present, you wanted nothing more than for him to be gone. However here you were, anxiously waiting for him to walk through the door.

“Honey, I’m home!” Bucky’s voice sang from the entryway.

“Buck!” Steve chimed as he made his way to hug his best friend. ”How was Europe?”

“It was another world. I loved it. But, I will have to be honest. It would have been a lot better with you there.”

While him and Steve were all over each other, you couldn’t help yourself from admiring him. His dark hair had gotten longer in the time of his absence. His skin was also tanner and he looked as if he hadn’t shaved in a few weeks. He had also appeared to have gained muscle and wasn’t as skinny as he used to be. Nine weeks away and he appeared to turned from a boy to a man.

“Did you actually get hotter this summer, Barnes?” You asked observantly.

“See, I would be offended if you had asked me if I had actually gotten hot this summer, but you used hotter. Which implies that you already found me attractive.”

Both him and Steve laughed, while you felt your eyes roll into the back of your head. Whatever part of you had thought you missed him was gone after that comment.

“No, but thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself, doll. How’s your meat-for-brains boyfriend doing? Oh wait. Don’t answer. I don’t care.”

“Well considering we broke up due to him sleeping with that blonde girl from his work. I don’t either.” You responded without looking up from your phone.

“Oh, wow. I am sorry, y/n. Truly.”

“Do I detect sympathy in your tone? Wow. Europe changed you.”

Bucky laughed in a mockingly manner as he diverted his attention to Steve.

“Do you want to go over to Tony’s tonight? You can bring the leech, I mean your sister, with you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that. What do you say, Y/N? Would you like to tag along?”

“Sure, I have nothing better to do.”

 

It only took being at Tony’s for an hour before you were irritated and ready to go home. The boys were being their usual annoying selves and you were struggling to resist the urge to punch one of them. As they sat around playing video games and bad-mouthing one another, you made your way up to Tony’s room where you could have a few moments of quiet. Sometimes being around people, even those you loved, could be overwhelming.

There was a light knock at the door followed by a concerned voice calling out your name.

“Go away, Steve. I don’t want to talk to you.” You groaned.

“Good thing I’m not Steve.” Bucky grinned as he entered the room and sat next to you on the bed. “Are you okay?”

“Wow,” You scoffed. “I got an apology earlier and you’re asking me if I am okay? Why are you suddenly acting like you care?”

“Because you think no one cares or notices you and it’s always been a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.” Bucky gave you one of his cocky smirks. “Plus, I’ve always cared about you. You’re my best gal.”

“You’re a really bad liar. Besides, I am fine. I just get anxious easily.”

Bucky skeptically looked at you before cautiously pulling you towards him. You allowed yourself to rest your head on his shoulder as he rubbed your back.

When was the last time you had even touched Bucky, let alone be this close to him?

The two of you sat in silence for several minutes before Bucky broke it.

“I think I am in love with you.” He whispered. “I just didn’t know how to show it. Which is why I think I was always poking at you. But while I was in Europe this summer, I saw all these beautiful people and could only think of you. It made me sick. I don’t want to run away from it anymore though.”

You lifted your head off his shoulder, leaving the distance between your face and his to only a few inches.

“What did you say?”

“I am in love with you, y/n.”

Like a flash of lightning, your lips hit his. The intensity between the two of you increased dramatically. All of the frustration and annoyance towards him was gone and replaced with a new type of feeling; passion.

As the two of you kissed, his fingers ran through your hair and down your back. He squeezed your upper thigh and pushed you flat onto Tony’s bed. You couldn’t help but laugh as Bucky towered over you.

Bucky only tilted his head in curiosity.

“Are we really going to desecrate Tony’s bed while both him and my brother aka your best friend are downstairs?”

“Who cares about them? Not me.”

“Buck,” You smiled. “You’re an idiot. Get off of me.”

He threw his hands up as a playful defense as a smile played across his face.

“Maybe so.” Bucky admitted as he made his way off of you. “But I was wondering if I could be your idiot?”

“Pretty cheesy, but a strong possibility. We just have one obstacle to get past first, and it may not be easy.” You warned, making your way onto your feet. “Telling Steve that we may not hate each other after all.”

Bucky rolled his eyes before kissing you again.

“With you by my side, I am confident I can do anything.”


End file.
